Minato's Hot Reception Party
by Raptorcloak
Summary: After Minato saves Tsunade from the perverted clutches of two fiendish Daimyo at his reception party, she decides to thank her lover for his chivalry. MinatoxTsunade. AU. Unrated version on DeviantArt.


Ladies and gentlemen, I present my fifth MinatoxTsunade entry to fanfiction and the three-way lemon I have with two guys and one lady. I hope you all enjoy this story and well, what are you guys reading this for? The story is below.  
Summary: After Minato saves Tsunade from two lecherous daimyo at his reception party, she decides to thank him for his chivalry.  
Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto._**

* * *

In the Hokage office, a reception was being held for Minato Namikaze, who had been officially entitled the fourth Hokage an hour ago. Besides Minato, attending the reception party was his loving girlfriend Tsunade, who sat alongside him. The other attendees were the Main Daimyo of the nation along with two other daimyo; the first one being thin and the other being obese.

Jiraiya was at the reception earlier but left due to getting a headache from the massive amount of sake he consumed and he was guided home by Hiruzen Sarutobi, who had also attended. The daimyos all sat in front of Minato, who drank his sake poured by Tsunade, and the other daimyos looked at the female blond.

The daimyos noticed Tsunade's low cut kimono-type shirt and stared at her plentiful bosom, to which none of Minato, Tsunade, or the main daimyo had no awareness of what they were doing.

"Congratulations, Hokage-sama. " The main daimyo said as he drank his cup of sake.

"Thank you very much. I'm honored to have the title." Minato smiled and Tsunade laughed with him as he held her close to him.

"We're also honored to drink with the Hokage and one of the Legendary Sannin." The thin Daimyo said.

"The pleasure's ours." Tsunade chuckled as she drank with Minato. They all drank sake and laughed until the main Daimyo had too much sake.

"Hokage-sama, I hate to be a bother but could you help me home? My wife will kill me if she finds out I wandered home like this by myself." The main daimyo explained.

"Oh, it's no problem." Minato said and after giving a loving peck to Tsunade's cheek, he got up to help the main daimyo up.

"Farewell, Tsunade-san." The daimyo said as he left the room with Minato.

"Goodbye and see you in a bit, Minato-kun." Tsunade answered to the two.

"Do feel better, head Daimyo." The other daimyos said and they both shifted their attention to Tsunade. They stared at her ample bosom, licked their lips and nodded at each other before moving closer to the final Senju.

"Care for more sake?" The thin daimyo asked as he held his bottle of sake up to Tsunade, who happily held out her cup. He poured sake into the cup and Tsunade drank most of it up.

"Ah, that's good stuff! You guys sure know your sake." a sloshed Tsunade said.

"Well, nothing but the finest…" The obese daimyo said.

"Yes, yes…the finest…the finest wines…the finest…woman." The thin Daimyo said and that remark caught Tsunade's attention as she noticed the two elder men leering at her breasts with perverted smiles on their faces that she found even more disgusting than Jiraiya's.

"Hey, my eyes are up here and I'm already taken." Tsunade said as she snapped her head to the two and they jumped back. They dropped their sake cups, pressed their respective hands together and bowed their heads in unison at Tsunade.

"Our apologies." The thin daimyo said and Tsunade sighed.

"Just don't do it again." Tsunade said and they all relaxed for a moment.

"Oh, dear, my sake cup hit the floor in all the commotion. Could you get me a replacement cup?" The thin daimyo asked.

"Fine. Let me see if Shizune is nearby…" Tsunade started to say but the thin Daimyo held up his hand to cut her off.

"Oh, no, no, that's not what I meant. I meant this oh-so lovely flesh cup you have." The daimyo said as he planted his sake bottle over Tsunade's deep cleavage and her eye began to twitch as the obese daimyo smiled lecherously at the show.

"…What in the hell are you doing" Tsunade growled angrily.

"Why, making use of the generous cup you've offered." The daimyo sneered as he began pouring sake into the buxom blonde's cleavage and she immediately stood up to grab the man by his throat. The other daimyo jumped back as Tsunade held the man over her head and strangled him with one hand.

"For someone trying to stay on my good side, you're treading on very thin ice!" Tsunade angrily hissed at the Daimyo, who struggled.

"N-now, see here, as your superiors, it's us who decide where the money to your village goes!" The daimyo yelled in a cowardly fashion to Tsunade.

"That's right! By all accounts, you should be placating us!" The obese daimyo added.

"Why in the hell are you telling me this for?! Minato-kun's the Hokage, not me! Why in the hell should anything I do matter?" Tsunade snapped back at the lecherous daimyos.

"Well, as his woman, would you want to explain to him why you cost his village much needed funding and resources?" The arrogant daimyo explained and Tsunade paused to think.

"_These_ _bastards! Even if this is to make these old geezers back off, I can't risk the well-being of the whole village." _Tsunade thought to herself before she sighed and just drop the daimyo to the floor with a thud. He landed back on his feet and once again eyed Tsunade's bosom.

"That's much better…though I feel some compensation is in order." The daimyo said.

"Yes, yes, compensation." The obese daimyo said and both of them began to leer at Tsunade's chest with their hands ready.

"Tch, you bastards…" Tsunade growled at the two before she began opening her kimono slowly with a sad expression on her face. As much as she didn't do this, she didn't want anything financially bad happening to the village because of her and to make matters worse, her heart sank since she felt like she was betraying Minato.

"_Please forgive me, Minato-kun."_ Tsunade thought to herself and before she could even fully open her kimono, the daimyos yanked it opened and started groping her breasts.

They sank their fingers into the desirable mounds and roughly squeezed them. The perverted old men smiled delightfully as they toyed with the orbs of flesh.

"This springy texture is the greatest feeling in the world!" The thin daimyo exclaimed out loud.

"This is so amazingly soft!" The other daimyo pitched in and Tsunade furiously blushed while she closed her eyes in disgust at what she was doing. Before the Daimyos could plant their lips on Tsunade's breasts, they both flinched and froze when they felt an imposing aura of a massive killing intent rock the room.

The first daimyo mentally felt a blade being run through his forehead while the second daimyo felt as though a kunai was sliding across his double chins.

"What the hell is that?!" The daimyos shouted in shock and Tsunade opened her eyes to see Minato standing in the doorway; his calm face looking sternly at the daimyos and his normally peaceful blue eyes filled with murderous venom. The daimyos began to sweat nervously and took their hands off Tsunade.

"And just what do you bastards think you're doing?" Minato said in a fierce voice that cut the tension in the air like a sword. The elder men didn't answer and only backed away from Tsunade as Minato started walking slowly at them.

"You think you can do as you please and think you can just get off freely?" Minato said in a deep growling voice as they backed to the wall.

"Uh…" The daimyos stammered all they could.

"Answer me!" Minato shouted at the two in a raging voice.

"No." The daimyo frighteningly answered.

"No?!"

"No!" The daimyos said as they shivered in fear.

"I didn't fuckin' think so." Minato hissed at the two and Tsunade looked at the scene as she sat as she was. She had never seen Minato like this before, even with his reputation to kill his enemies in cold blood, and though she wasn't going to say anything, she thought her beloved man appeared more frightening than herself whenever she was angry.

"Now see here, we're the daimyo and we have authority even over…" The first daimyo managed to say.

"Shut your fuckin' mouth!" Minato snapped at the Daimyo and that instantly made them silent.

"That does not give either of you the damn right to do this!" He said before cracking his knuckles and the daimyos both gulped.

"Now, look, you may be daimyo but neither one of you is the main daimyo of this nation. If I catch you as even so much as looking at Tsunade-hime like that ever again, I'll strip you of your positions and work you so hard that nobody you know will ever recognize you! Got it?!" Minato fiercely said to the two and they both nodded rapidly; both ready to piss themselves right at that moment.

"Now, get out of my sight." Minato said and with that one sentence, neither daimyo wasted a second to run of the room and shut the door behind them. Calming himself down, Minato gently looked at Tsunade with concerned eyes and she looked back at him.

The two remained silent before Minato blinked and remembered Tsunade was topless. He blushed at the sight of her ample bosom and turned his head to the side.

"Are you alright?" Minato asked and Tsunade only nodded slightly while fixing her kimono to the point where only her shoulders are revealed. Fighting his nervous feeling, Minato looked back at Tsunade, crouched down to her and placed a hand on her back to gently hold her close to him.

"Honestly, the nerves of those two…" Minato said.

"Yeah…" Tsunade said.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Minato asked and Tsunade only nodded again before he hugged her affectionately; their cheeks touching.

"…If it was you, there's no problem." Tsunade said and Minato chuckled as he rubbed her bare back lovingly.

"Well, I'm off to deal with those two. Will you be okay?"

"…Well…" Tsunade said as a smile began to form on her lips.

"Yes, Hime?" Minato asked and Tsunade took his hand to plant it on her breast. He blushed as she smothered her breast against his palm.

"Hime, what are you doing?" Minato blushed.

"What does it look like? I need some comfort given what those snakes almost did to me and besides, why can't I reward my man for his chivalry?" Tsunade smiled at Minato.

"Well, when you put it that way but, knowing you're alright is reward enough for me." Minato answered to the beautiful woman and Tsunade looked down at his crotch to see it beginning to stiffen.

"Your mouth says that but THAT part of you is a different story." Tsunade smirked and Minato chuckled again.

"In fact…." Tsunade said.

"Yes, Tsunade-hime?" Minato asked and she held up two fingers with a smile.

"What is it?"

"Oh, honestly, man, you can be so dense." Tsunade sighed.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-hime, I don't follow." Minato said.

"Bring in a clone." Tsunade answered.

"A shadow clone?"

"Of course." Tsunade said.

"For what reason?" Minato asked and Tsunade chuckled lustfully.

"Why to do hentai things to me, of course." The veteran medic said.

"You mean a three-way?" Minato asked.

"Bingo!" Tsunade said.

"…Tsunade-hime, really…"

"Oh, please. What better way to stick it to them than showing you get what they can never have?" Tsunade said as she said pulled her kimono wide open and exposed the front of her torso. Minato finally nodded and began doing some hand signs.

"Okay, then. Even if they're not here, we can still stick it to them." Minato said and after he was done, a shadow clone of him appeared.

"Yes?" The clone asked Minato and then he noticed Tsunade's bosom before he quickly covered the center of his trousers. Tsunade seductively chuckled and took the clone's hand with her free one.

"Not there, put those hands here." Tsunade said as she planted the clone's hand on her other breast and held it against her mound.

"Apparently, we're about to have a three-way with her." Minato explained to his clone.

"Wow, I've never heard of a shadow clone being used for such a thing, though." The clone said.

"There's a first time for everything, come on, now." Tsunade answered and the two blonde men began kneading her breasts. Both Minato's caressed Tsunade's breasts and sank their hands into the mounds.

Tsunade smiled in satisfaction as her lover and his clone both pressed their lips in the orb they held. They fondled the mounds and gently squeezed them as they kissed them.

Minato and his clone both brushed their hair against Tsunade's breasts and she moaned from the spiky feeling on her tits. They smiled at the moans and gently bit into the mounds.

"_Perfect." _Tsunade thought to herself as the two suckled on her breasts and toyed with them at the same time. Minato gnawed carefully into Tsunade's breast and his clone suckled her erect bud teasingly.

Tsunade moaned as the two pleasured her breasts and she looked down to see bulges forming in both of their trousers. The second Minato placed his palm on Tsunade's lap and slowly slide his hand across her crotch.

Her blush remained on her face as her breasts were groped and squeezed. Tsunade wriggled her shoulders and allowed her kimono to fall off.

Sensing that the busty woman must be wet, Minato's clone smoothly rubbed his hand on her crotch and he, along with the original blonde man, removed their shirts, revealing their muscular chests. Tsunade smiled at the show and Minato kissed her passionately.

Tsunade stroked Minato's cheek dearly and the clone smiled at the affectionate scene before him. Their tongues met and blue eyes met golden amber ones as the two blondes kept their lips pressed together.

The clone sat behind Tsunade as she lowered herself onto his lap and separated lips with the original. Without further ado, the clone cup whatever his hands could fit off Tsunade's breasts and sank his fingers into them as he caressed them again.

Minato joined his clone in squeezing Tsunade's mounds and the two practically buried their hands in them. The clone gently gripped Tsunade's nipples and slowly twisted them.

He smiled while the hardened mounds were twisted and teased in his grip. Minato rubbed Tsunade's breasts together before her back met the clone's chest and she placed her palm underneath the original's crotch area where his testicles would be.

The smile remained on her face as her palm touched the area and rubbed his balls gently. Minato lowly moaned as he and his clone caressed her breasts.

Tsunade began bouncing the clothed balls in her palm and the clone began kissing her cheek. Soon, she began moving her legs about and the two men's beliefs were confirmed by this.

Minato unbuttoned Tsunade's trousers and she lifted up her legs to support him as he removed them, leaving her in only her thong. He removed the final piece of clothing and observed Tsunade's toned, curvaceous figure.

She blushed as no one, not even Dan, had seen her full figure before and Minato smiled at her sexy, curvaceous body with his clone.

"Hime, you are so beautiful." Minato said and Tsunade's blushing face only smiled at that comment. The clone nodded at the original blonde man's statement and gripped her nipples.

Minato lowered his head down to Tsunade's womanhood and used his thumbs to spread her folds apart. He looked inside Tsunade's wet innards and entered his index finger in her warmth.

She moaned at this before the clone held onto her breasts from the sides and squeezed them together. The new Hokage marveled at the feeling of Tsunade's insides and rubbed his finger against her walls of flesh.

_"This is amazing! The inside is so tight even with a sole finger." _Minato thought to himself as he wriggled his fingers inside Tsunade's warmth and she bit her lips in pleasure. He placed his thumb on her clit and smoothly brushed his finger against it.

Minato marveled at the feeling of Tsunade's womanhood and she closed her eyes as the clone began bouncing her breasts as he kneaded them. She felt something hard touching her ass and realized it was the clone's erect manhood bulging inside his pants.

Tsunade reached back as she placed her palm on the clone's bulge and he moaned at her touch. Her attention was caught when Minato spread her folds apart and started licking them.

Tsunade moaned louder as Minato licked her folds and traced his tongue around them while he kept his thumb on her clit. He licked Tsunade's folds and she began to unzip the clone's trousers.

Shortly, Tsunade looked behind her to see the second blonde man's manhood immediately stand up in its full glory and she smiled at it. After that, Tsunade stood on all fours with the clone standing in front of her with himself fully undressed.

Tsunade gripped the clone's manhood and instantly stroked it. The clone enjoyed Tsunade's touch and the smile on her face hadn't vanished showed she was still impressed by how it felt.

She seductively chuckled as she palmed the clone's balls with her other hand and toyed with them. The clone moaned at Tsunade's touch as she stroked it and jerked him off.

Minato sat behind Tsunade and waited for an opportunity to assist in pleasuring her. Tsunade stroked the clone's length and opened her mouth as she brought out her tongue to lick the underside of it.

The second Minato shivered at this and Tsunade trickled her fingers through his ballsac. Tsunade slowly licked the clone's erection until she reached the front of it and he lowly moaned at this.

Tsunade opened her mouth as the clone entered his cock into it and he moaned at the warmth of her mouth. She began moving her head back and forth on his length; sucking it off smoothly.

_"That's some_ _excellent work with your mouth, Tsunade-hime." _The clone thought himself as he gently placed his hand on Tsunade's head and she got on all fours. She began swirling her tongue around the man's length and he began carefully sending it flying into her mouth.

Using the opportunity of Tsunade being on all fours, Minato moved forward and spread her folds apart. He entered his tongue into her warmth and began licking the inside of her pussy.

Tsunade's eyes looked back at Minato for a moment before concentrating on sucking on the clone's cock. She swirled her tongue on the clone's manhood as Minato wagged his own tongue inside of her and smoothly brushed his fingers on her folds.

The clone thrust his length into Tsunade's mouth and moaned at the tight suction of it. He ran his erection into the female blonde's mouth and her moans of the original Minato tasting her wetness were muffled.

Tsunade found the man's cock to taste well as did Minato with her entrance while he brushed his fingers on her folds simultaneously. She lifted one hand to palm the clone's balls as she started to play with them.

Minato licked into Tsunade's womanhood and he playfully squeezed her plump rear; the response was a muffled moan as her eyes looked back at him. She winked at him once and focused her attention on the erection inside her mouth.

She bounced the clone's testicles in her hand before she balanced herself on her knees and the clone gently ran his hand through her hair. Tsunade breasts swayed as she worked her mouth on the clone's length and her warm saliva washed over it.

The clone moaned as he watched the other blonde man placed his hand underneath Tsunade's womanhood and began to wriggle his fingers inside of it. The blush on Tsunade's face deepened as she felt the clone's length twitch inside her mouth and she understood what that signified.

Coincidently, Minato's fingering of Tsunade's warmth was about to pay off and the amber-eyed woman began to shake her rear about. The clone carefully sent his length into Tsunade's mouth as she sucked him off with each movement he did and Minato's fingers rubbed against her inner walls.

The clone moaned as he unleashed his semen into Tsunade's mouth and she released her fluids onto Minato's fingers as she let out a muffled moan. Minato brought his fingers to his mouth and licked the fluids off them.

_"Wow! She tastes great!"_ Minato thought as he looked to see his double pant for a bit and noticed Tsunade hadn't taken her mouth off his cock. The clone figured Tsunade was swallowing the semen in her mouth and once again ran his fingers through her hair affectionately.

Soon enough, Tsunade took her mouth of the clone's manhood and licked her lips at him. She winked at him and acknowledged his member's strength.

Before Tsunade said anything else, the original Minato cupped what he could of her breasts and started kneading them while licking her neck. She only smiled at his pleasuring actions and turned her head to face him.

"Care to have some fun with these?" Minato said as he gestured to Tsunade's breasts and she returned the feeling.

"Why not? I've an idea, anyhow." Tsunade said and a moment later, she lay on her back with Minato placing his cock between her breasts. She enclosed her ample mounds on Minato's length and she smiled at the pleased reaction on his face.

_"Wow!"_ Minato thought to himself as he began to pound his length through the valley of cleavage that held his manhood and Tsunade began to rub her breasts on his member. He moaned at the incredible feeling as he pounded his erection through Tsunade's mounds and they jiggled on his length in result.

Tsunade smiled at the feeling and kept squeezing her breasts on his cock. Minato thrust his erection through Tsunade's vast valley of soft flesh and he placed his palms on the mounds as he began to knead them together.

The female blonde purred at this and brought her tongue to begin licking the head of Minato's manhood as it pounded through her mounds. Both blondes kneaded the breasts on Minato's length and Tsunade swirled her tongue around the top of his growth.

Minato slammed his length into Tsunade's breasts as she used them to jerk him off and he closed his eyes blissfully at the feeling. Tsunade opened her mouth and took the head of the length into her mouth.

She continued to swirl her tongue around the top of Minato's member and he thrust his erection into the mounds that squeezed it. The desirable orbs of flesh jiggled together on Minato's erection and the rest of it was pleasured by the warm suction of Tsunade's mouth.

Tsunade sucked on the head of Minato's length and rubbed her breasts together on it to keep it stimulated. Minato gently pinched Tsunade's erect nipples and kept playing with them.

The female blond held her breasts together on Minato's member and stroked it as it was gently pounded into her mouth. They made the orbs of flesh smother his cock and they kneaded them together.

Minato groaned and alerted Tsunade of his upcoming release. She continued to caress her breast together on his member and she took her mouth off it for a moment to blow on it.

Her cool breath made Minato shiver again before placing her warm mouth back on his length and had her tongue cover it with her saliva. The warm sensation made him grit his teeth as he moaned before releasing his come into her mouth and she squeezed her ample bosom on his length a final time.

Minato panted for a while before pulling his cock out of Tsunade's mouth and removing it from her cleavage. She gulped down the semen and balanced herself on all fours before Minato gripped her ass.

Tsunade smiled and looked back at Minato. He smiled back at his lover and brought his manhood near her womanhood.

"You sure know how to comfort someone, Minato-kun." Tsunade said.

"Well, it's no problem." Minato replied before he began rubbing his length on Tsunade's wet folds and she closed her eyes. She began lowly moaning at the feeling as Minato squeezed her ass and a few seconds after he was done teasing her; he placed his manhood in front of her entrance.

He moved forward and gripped Tsunade's waist as he inserted his manhood into her wetness; taking her virginity. Tsunade's eyes open as she let out a loud moan before regaining her balance and Minato moaned at her warmth before beginning to pound his length into her.

Tsunade kept herself on all fours as Minato pounded his cock into her pussy and her breasts began to sway in sync with the male blonde's movements. Minato rammed his length into Tsunade's warmth and moaned with her.

Her plump ass smacked against Minato's lap and pummeled his manhood into her core. He moaned at the warmth and found her womanhood wrapping around his erection slowly.

Tsunade moaned as her inner walls were crashed into by Minato's length and her tits jiggled at the same time. Minato's clone sat a small distance from the pair and watched the scene.

_"He pistons so hard! Those old geezers wouldn't compare to anything like this!" _Tsunade thought as Minato slammed his cock into her and placed his upper body on her back. He cupped what he could of her jiggling breasts and gently squeezed them.

They locked gazes and bright cerulean eyes met light golden amber ones as the blonde male kneaded Tsunade's ample orbs of flesh as they swayed. Minato began nibbling on Tsunade's earlobe and licking her throat the next minute.

Her blush deepened as she moaned and her inner walls milked Minato's cock. He fondled her breasts and rubbed them together as he sank his fingers into them.

Minato's fingers massaged the orbs of flesh in his hands and toyed with them. He pressed his lips against Tsunade's and the blonde couple lovingly kept their lips together.

Their tongues met and violently clashed; covering one another in saliva. Minato and Tsunade kept their eyes locked as the former caressed the female blonde's tits and ran his member into her tight walls.

Tsunade moaned as Minato pummeled his length into her core and rubbed her breasts together. Minato thrust his erection and pounded into Tsunade's walls.

Tsunade maintained her balance and Minato broke the kiss to lick her neck. She looked back and whimpered at this as she fell onto her front.

Minato gripped her waist again and sent his member pounding into Tsunade's warm innards. He drove his hips forth and Tsunade's breasts smothered against the floor.

Tsunade got back on her arms and beckoned Minato to cup her breasts. He once again groped the mounds and moulded them in his hands.

He licked her neck and started nibbling it while sinking his fingers into the amazing orbs of flesh. Tsunade placed her hands over Minato's and purred as they fondled her breasts together. He began twisting her tits and Tsunade mainly caressed them.

Minato moaned as he felt Tsunade's tight womanhood about to wrap around his member and kept charging his hips forward to send his cock into her.

Tsunade eyes halfway rolled back up into her skull as her walls coiled around his length and allowed him to come inside of her; his seed completely filling her womb. A pleasure-filled smile spread across Tsunade's face as the semen filled her and panted with Minato as sweat poured down their temples.

Minato pulled his member out of Tsunade and she took one hand off her breast to plant on his cheek. She pressed her lips against his and he trickled his finger underneath her chin.

Tsunade then shifted her attention to see the clone now closer to her and she smiled as the original blonde man backed away a bit.

"Well, you must be ready to burst after a show like that." Tsunade seductively said to the clone.

"You could say that." The clone said before Tsunade placed her hands on his shoulders and made him lie on his back.

"Well, I could still use some more comforting." Tsunade said.

"Comforting?" The clone said as he raised an eye in confusing; completely unaware of the events before his summoning. Tsunade smiled and placed her wetness over the clone's length.

The second Minato ignored his question and gripped Tsunade's ass to help her bring it down onto his lap; his manhood entering her warmth. He sank his fingers into her toned ass mounds and gently sank his teeth into her mound.

The clone suckled on Tsunade's erect bud as he began to thrust upright into her pussy and used his other hand to caress her breast. Tsunade wrapped her arms around the clone and held onto him as he sent his swollen erection pounding into her tight entrance.

Tsunade rolled her hips forth and grinded the clone's manhood inside her core. The clone and Tsunade moaned as they worked their hips together and the clone took his mouth off her breast.

He placed his hands on Tsunade's breasts and caressed the heaving orbs of flesh. Tsunade pressed her lips on the clone's and he sank his fingers into the warm, soft flesh of her mounds.

The second Minato squeezed Tsunade's breasts as their tongues met and she planted her hand on the back of his head. She held him close to her as their tongues wrestled and lashed at each other.

Tsunade's walls grinded the clone's member as he pumped it into her core. She closed her eyes as she rode the clone and he massaged her mounds with his fingers sinking into them.

He planted his lips on her nipple and suckled it. Tsunade moaned and ran her fingers through the clone's hair.

The clone thrust his length into Tsunade's core and the amber-eyed woman landed her ass on his lap. Her breasts heaved high as she rolled her hips forward and the second blonde man pounded his erection into her pussy.

The clone took his mouth of Tsunade's breast and started kissing her neck. She wrapped her arms around the clone and moaned as he planted his hands on her ass.

Tsunade whimpered as the clone's kisses turned into licking and her breasts jiggled against his chest. The clone began teasing Tsunade by squeezing her ass mounds and his tongue brushed against her neck.

Minato watched the show as Tsunade moaned when the clone made a hickey appear on her neck and she came that instant; her walls constricting around the clone's member.

She panted with the clone and they pressed their sweaty foreheads together to nuzzle each other's faces.

_Three hours later_

Minato and his clone stood in front of Tsunade while she jerked off both of them and licked their lengths. In the meantime, Minato had explained the events before his clone's summoning to him.

"Wow, Minato, you're a real powerhouse. I mean, coming in Tsunade-hime eight times without even stopping. What power." The clone said to his original.

"Yes, well, I guess getting back at those fiendish daimyo and their foul intentions is what kept me going." Minato said as he ran his hand through Tsunade's hair and she began sucking on his member while simultaneously jerking the clone's length.

"How about we give some more comforting together?" The clone said.

"Well, I can still go a few more times. How's that sound, Tsunade-hime?" Minato said down to his lover, who took her mouth off his cock and looked up at him.

"I'm for it." Tsunade smiled and the two Minatos sat on the floor. Soon, Tsunade lowered her rear on Minato's length and took it in once again.

He began to pump his cock upright into her pussy while she began to buck her hips. Her ample bosom jiggled while Minato slammed his length into her walls and he gripped her waist with both hands.

They moaned at this and the clone stood next to the pair. He brought his length closer to Tsunade's mouth and she placed her mouth on it.

She shook her waist on top of Minato's cock to grind it as she sucked on the clone's erection. Tsunade's breasts heaved as Minato pounded into her warmth and the clone thrust into her mouth.

She swirled her tongue around his manhood and let out a muffled moan as the two thrust into her wet orifices. The clone pumped his cock into Tsunade's mouth and she moaned at the power of Minato's cock as it crashed into her walls.

Tsunade bucked her hips and caused her walls to grind Minato's member in a wanton-fashion. Minato cupped what he could hold of Tsunade's breasts and kneaded them.

He gripped Tsunade's harden tits and began twisting them. The female blonde looked up at the clone as she sucked on his length and licked the very head of it.

Minato squeezed Tsunade's nipples and pulled on them for a moment before letting go of them. He smiled as Tsunade's breasts bobbed up and down in his hands.

The clone moaned as Tsunade worked her tongue on his swollen length and licked the head of his throbbing member. She grinded Minato's erection inside her moist womanhood and she rode him.

Her ass smacked against crotch and the sounds of flesh echoed throughout the room. Minato fell back and slightly took Tsunade with him.

She planted her hands on the ground next to Minato's waist and watched as his member slammed into her core until she came. The clone moaned as he came into Tsunade's mouth and she took the whole of his manhood into her mouth.

Tsunade's mouth opened to form a pleasure-filled smile and both blonde men smiled at their success. Next, Tsunade wrapped her legs around the clone's waist as he entered her warmth and started pummeling his erection into her womanhood.

Tsunade wrapped her arms around the clone's torso and held onto him as he rammed himself into her. The blonde woman bucked her hips and smothered her bouncing breasts against his chest.

The clone and Tsunade moaned together as they worked their hips. Tsunade placed her head over the clone's shoulder as he pounded his manhood into her wetness.

She smiled lustfully and began nibbling the clone's neck. Tsunade moaned as she felt the clone's member slam into her and she felt the original Minato grip her ass.

Tsunade's eyes looked back to see Minato place his erection between her ass cheek and rub it against her anus. Tsunade began to pant at the feeling and Minato smiled as he entered her ass.

She moaned loudly at the feeling of two erections inside her but nonetheless worked her hips. Minato pounded his length into Tsunade's ass and he moaned at the tightness of it.

Tsunade's ass cheeks smacked on Minato's lap as he drove his cock into her rear and she began to dig her nails into the clone's back. Despite feeling each other's movements inside Tsunade's body, the two blonde males pounded their erections into her and she fell back a bit.

Minato and his clone both began to caress Tsunade's breasts as they bounced about. The clone thrust into Tsunade's core and her tight walls grinded his vein-covered growth.

Her eyes sparkled from the pleasure her lower orifices were given as hips worked together. Tsunade bucked her hips and placed her arm on the original Minato's shoulder.

She held onto both of them as they charged their hips forth and sent their members into Tsunade. Minato moaned as he fondled the underside of Tsunade's breasts and the clone squeezed the front of them.

Soon enough, the three blondes let out loud moans as they came at roughly the same time. Tsunade's eyes nearly rolled back into her head again as the two Minatos came into her and squeezed her breasts.

Sweat ran down her temple as they pulled out of her and their semen poured of her. She rested on her knees before gripping both their lengths to jerk them off.

_Much later_

Tsunade lie on the floor with semen on her face and a big pleasure-filled grin on it. Minato and his clone panted before wiping the numerous amounts of sweat of their heads.

"Whew, we sure did come a lot. I'm spent." Minato said to his clone.

"Yeah, I lost count after the 19th time. So, we must have come more times than that number." The clone said.

"Wow, we're real machines."

"I'll say. Tsunade-hime, you need more comforting?" The clone asked Tsunade and she held her hand to show she was fine.

"Good work." Minato said to his clone, who smiled and nodded before vanishing in a puff of smoke. He moved over to Tsunade and watched as she wiped the semen off her face.

Tsunade immediately got up to pounce on Minato and kiss him passionately. He only returned the loving gesture and moments later, they separated their lips.

"Well, Hokage-sama, how this for your reception?" Tsunade playfully asked her lover and he chuckled.

"With you, it's totally unforgettable." Minato said to Tsunade, who smiled and lie on top of him.

_Some years later in the Hokage mansion at night_

Minato lie in bed naked with a nude Tsunade riding his erection and her breasts heaved high. The married couple had been at this for quite some time and Minato reached up to palm Tsunade's breasts as they jiggled.

"Tsunade-hime, please, I think I'm getting numb." A nearly exhausted Minato said to his wife.

"Don't stop 'til I say so, mister! Haru-hime wants a baby brother and, by Kami-sama, she's getting one." Tsunade said to Minato. He was all for having more children but Tsunade was draining him like a sponge.

In another room, an adorable little girl of four years slept. The girl, Haruhi Senju Namikaze, had blond hair in a high ponytail with bangs parted in the middle and fell to the sides of her face.

Beneath Haruhi's closed eyelids were light golden-amber eyes and despite the loud moaning her parents were doing in their bedroom, she slept peacefully.

* * *

There's my new story, friends and loyal subscribers. I hope you all enjoy it. This story is actually a remake of the Naruho story Tsunade's Lewd Reception, in which the same two lecherous daimyos from his story blackmail her into whoring herself to them for Konoha's financial support and rape her to the very end of the story. The story pissed off me and Sketchfan so much that we decide to remake the story with Minato and a shadow clone of his replacing the perverted daimyo.

So, I did just that and viola! Some of may wonder what cruel fate the two perverted daimyo suffer and all I can say is that's up to you as Sketchfan and I decided they weren't worth the time of day to punish. So, we just had Minato get in their face, tell them off big time, and scare them away from Tsunade.

Despite this story being released on Naruto's birthday, which is today, it is not meant as a present for him like the other lemons I released today are. Well, enjoy and review please.


End file.
